The PokePrincess
by animefangirl32
Summary: A retold story of the swan princess except in our century w Pokemon.Satoshi AshxHaruka May,SatoshixKasumi Misty.Satoshi has an infamous reputation in his school,but one day he finds a Pikachu on the ground.wat does this Pokemon hav to do w May?plz r
1. Chapter 1

Satoshi

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm off to school!"

I put my shoes on quickly and got my back pack .I ran out the door and waved my arm 'good-bye!'.

"Take care!" she yelled waving back at me.

I quickly took off as my book bag dragged behind me.

"Shit, it's almost eight!" I swore under my breath. I quickened my pace. 'If I'm late one more time…' I thought as I began to imagine my punishment from my.

Just then I slammed into something. I toppled over and groaned from the pain.

"Damn…" I said rubbing my head. I got up and pat my pants.

"Watch where you're going, loser!" said a high-pitched, shrilly voice.

A girl with orange hair looked at me sternly. She gave a little 'hmph!' when I looked at her.

I was about to yell at her for blaming me for this mess but the bell interrupted my anger.

We both swore under our breaths and dashed for the gate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: UWAHH…! I can't believe I didn't recheck my story. This is where there might be some opposites from the actual Swan Princess. The 'Swan' Princess turns into a 'swan' at night and is human in the day, unlike the actual Swan Princess who was vice-versa .Well, this sections gonna be a bit longer, so have fun! ;)

Ash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"And this is when the Meiji era…" the teacher blabbered.

I gave a sigh and looked out my window. I took out a pencil and doodled on my notebook. It began as a circle, but after a while of 'modifying' it, it looked like a pokemon.

"What was the name of this thing again?" I asked myself quietly.

Just then I heard someone clear their throat.

'Maybe if I pretend to not have heard it, maybe I can…' those words repeated over and over until I actually began to whisper it quietly.

"Mr. Satoshi, is there a reason why you're not listening to my class?" he asked with a frown.

I kept my head low and gave a quiet moan.

"Well?" he asked.

"N…no," I whispered quietly.

"I'll see you for detention this afternoon, Mr. Satoshi," He said loudly with a small grunt.

I looked around to find some girls laughing with their hands covering their mouths, pretending that I didn't see them. Some of the other girls quietly gossiped about me with snickers in their conversations.

The guys just laughed at me out loud.

"Have fun at detention, asshole!" one of them cheered.

My face turned deep red. I couldn't tell if I was angrier than I was embarrassed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stayed after class and sat in my normal homeroom chair. I kept myself busy by imagining what the afternoon clouds looked like. It was so interesting to do that. I had always done it when I was younger. My dad told me that was how he escaped mom. I couldn't blame him. My mom was always kind of 'over protective'.

"Mr. Satoshi you may go now," Said the teacher waving his hand about as he read his novel.

"Thank you, sensei," I bowed respectively and took my book bag over my shoulder.

I stuck my hand in my pocket and noticed that it had already turned dark. The streetlights began to flicker on. The neon lights in the streets also began to flash nervously on the bar windows and doors.

I walked quicker until it felt like I was jogging.

"Nothin' beats a summer afternoon, eh?" I asked myself.

Just then, a spark flew from the side of a bush. The sparks lasted for just a second, but I noticed it. I slowed down and stopped in front of it.

"It's probably just a broken line," I told myself. I moved the leaves over to find a replica of what I drew that afternoon.

"Pikachu…". 


	3. Chapter 3

Ash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was covered in dirt and that caused the fur to be a dark tan color. I squatted down and stared at it. It didn't move a muscle. The only thing that seemed to be moving was its small chest, inhaling and exhaling oxygen. I got a pencil from my book bag and began poking it.

Nothing.

"What am I gonna do with you?", I complained. There was nothing else to do but stare at it.'Guess there's nothing else to do, but take it home.'

"Geez, you sure are a nuisance," I groaned. I opened my book bag and searched my book bag for a jacket. When I found it, I wrapped the small Pikachu in it tightly and held it against my chest. At first, it was still cold, but it slowly began to heat up.

I gave a nod to the confirmation of the Pikachu and ran back home. The roads were deserted and it was no trouble for me to get back home. I stopped at my door to take a rest from running for almost half an hour. I reached for the door, but noticed there was a note on the door.

_Dear Sat-kun,_

_ Your father and I went grocery shopping. _

_ Love, Oka-san 3_

I took out my key and turned the knob. The house was pitch black except the light from the from the streets. I turned on the dining room and kitchen lights and went to the refrigerator and got out a bottle of water and an empty bowl from the cabinet.

I poured some water into the bowl and dipped a napkin in it. I began to wipe the dirt off Pikachu. When I was done, the napkin was covered in mud and dirt.

Suddenly, a spark flew.

I hesitated for a moment. I gave a sigh and reached for the napkin again. There was a sudden moan from behind.

"Chu..."

I looked back to find the Pikachu staring right at me with its large black eyes looking at me with an unhappy expression on it's face and sparks flying from its cheeks.

"Eh?" was all that escaped from my mouth.

I began to back up till I felt the wall behind my back.

"E-easy now," I stuttered.

All it did was look around the room as if I wasn't there. It's sparks began to shrink little by little. I gave a sigh of relief and got closer to it. Something trickled down my head. Sweat. I could feel it running down my cheek, but I didn't budge.

The Pikachu jumped onto the sofa and just stood there.

I sat on the couch slowly, moving each muscle cautiously. After what seemed like three hours I finally sat in a comfortable position. I looked at the Pikachu, but my eyes began to blur. I couldn't stand it anymore. My eyes were slowly drooping down bit my bit, until I was finally completely asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Ash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was in a black void that went on for infinity.I reached out for something, but i didn't know what. Suddenly there was a head pounding sound ringing in my brain. A bright light came from behind me and swallowed me. I opened my eyes to find myself staring at the ceiling and my alarm ringing.

I moaned and put the covers over my head.

"Sat-kun, you're going to be late if you don't get up!"

I grumbled and took the covers off, but as I did that I felt something soft and warm beside my arm. I looked back to find a girl around my age with brown hair in my bed.

"Eh..." I heard myself squeak.

"AHHHHH...!" I screamed. 'What did I do last night?!', 'I didn't drink did I?', and 'I'm only 15!' was all that went through my mind. My face went burning and I felt like I had a fever. My nose began to bleed. My head was spinning out of control.

"H-hey," I heard behind me.

I turned around to find the girl looking at me with the covers in her hands.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! Don't kill me! I'm only 15!" I weeped as I cradled in the corner of my room.

I whimpered and closed my eyes tightly. When I reopened them I saw the girl kneeling in front of me. My brain felt like it was on a frying pan. I could've sworn I heard sizzling in my head.

"...I-I'm sorry," She said quietly looking away.

"Eh, w-why?" I asked stupefied.

"Well, when I was younger I was placed under a curse and every night I turn into a Pikachu," she said.

I stared at her still in my frightened stance and just blinked at her. Suddenly, I had an almost insane feeling in my stomach.

"... BUAHAHAHA!" I said cracking up.

She just stared at me.

"Y...you expect me to believe you?" I laughed. I went to the bathroom and got changed into school uniform.

"When I come back..." I said slowing down my laughter."...you have to leave."

I heard a small gasp from her and I could see her in a shocked expression. Tears began falling down her eyes. Damn my insensitiveness.

"W-wait," I said going back into the bathroom and getting out a towel. I brought the towel to her and sat on my bed. She wiped her tears slowly and sniffled a bit. This one was one of those moments that I wanted to go fall into a pit and die.


	5. Chapter 5

Ash

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just sat there on my bed staring at her. She bounced up and down from crying. Little by little it disappeared. It was almost entertaining to watch her cry .I took a small sheep looking hair clip from on top of my drawer and tossed it around.

"You know what this is?" I asked as I threw it up and down in the air.

She just turned around with her eyes still a bit red from crying and shook her head.

I stopped throwing it up and down and clutched it in my hands.

"This will be the contract," I said.

"Con...tract?" she asked baffled.

"You tell me your history and I give you everything," I paused. "...and by 'everything' I mean my room." It was kind of a lame trade. I mean my room was more important than learning who she was, but I pitied her.

She just stared at me. My face got red just by that.

"D...do you want it or not?" I asked looking away, losing my serious atmosphere.

There was a long silence.

"Sat-kun! It's already 7:45! You're going to be late!"

"Shit!" I got up and dashed to the door. I turned the knob, but paused at opening the door.

"If you want the contract, put it in your hair, and if not, leave." I said giving her a serious look.

I ran down the hall and almost tripped down the stairs. I blasted off on my way to school .As I was running I noticed a girl running beside me. This girl was the same girl. The same girl I wanted to strangle for bumping into me and blaming me for everything I did. I glared at her, but she didn't notice it, she was just having a worried look on her face. In her hand was an envelope. A pink envelope with Japanese characters on the front, but it was too hard to read it. On the back was a sticker heart enclosing the flaps.

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out.

By the time I was getting tired I found out I was already in front of the school. I slowed down and trotted to the stairs. I looked back, but she was gone.

"Yo! Satoshi!" I heard behind me. It was Takeshi. He was the world's largest asshole. He was a failure in everything and yet he took pride in that. There was one thing he liked besides girls. Pokemon breeding and cooking. That really didn't surprise me that he liked that stuff .We had been friends since kindergarten. He was one of those perverted losers that are even lower than those RPG nerds(no offense to RPG nerds or anything).

"Ah...I see you took an interest in our schools most violent girl...Kasumi-san!" He announced loudly with sparkles in his eyes.

"PERFECT BODY! ALL THREE ARE PERFECT-O!" He cheered in English."but...WHY THE HELL THE MOST DESTRUCTIVE GIRL IN JAPAN?"

"Shut up! I don't like her!" I said punching him in the face.

"Ah...I have misunderstood." he said with his face dented from my punch.

I looked back and noticed it was almost time to get to homeroom.

A/N

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well for some of those who didn't know (like me T-T) that Brock was Takeshi in English. At first I named him Hiro, but I decided to stay with the Pokemon original characters. YEY FOR CHAPTER 5! XD


	6. Chapter 6

Ash

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That afternoon, the sun seemed to be going down slower than usual. I picked up my book bag and headed for home. The road was beginning to get darker after a few minutes. I got inside right before it became completely dark. I walked lazily up my stairs and gave a great yawn.

I opened my door sleepily.

Good evening, I heard. It wasn't heard from my ears. It was more like it came to my brain. I looked back, hesitating a bit, and found a small Pikachu bowing at me respectively on my bed. I noticed it was wearing the clip.

"Ah, G-good evening," I bowed in return. The room became silent. It was so silent you could almost hear me screaming from the inside, yelling,'WHAT THE HELL!'

I got into my serious mode and looked it right in the eye.

"Give me your part of the deal," I said commandingly. At first it looked as if I was insane and then it snapped it little claws together. It paused for a moment before talking er... thinking.

"Ah, my name is Haruka. My curse is a family gene .My family had a curse that was caused millenniums ago and this caused me to be like this. The reason why I'm here is because I ran away from home. My family has always been overprotective of each of us. "

There was an odd silence after that.

"W-what is your name?" It asked smiling. I never knew Pokemon could smile.

"Ah, m-my name is S-S-Satoshi!" I said loudly.

It jumped off my bed and hopped onto my desk.

"Is it alright for me to live here?" It asked, sounding like a burden.

I hesitated for a moment.

"Y-yeah," I answered quietly, rubbing the back of my head.

Just then I could see sparkles dance in her eyes. Her cheeks were sparking and her ear were moving up and down. Even her tail was shaking. Damn that's cute.

"Th-Thank you Satoshi-san!" It said jumping onto my head.

"H-hey!" I explained, jumping back a bit from the motion. All I could hear was a high-pitched squeal from the top of my head with some purrs.

I just gave a smirk. How the hell did I get myself into this mess?


	7. Chapter 7

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night, Haruka and I explained about our family. At first it felt uncomfortable mainly because we were complete strangers who lived in the same room. But after a while, we began to relax a bit more.

"Haruka-san, if you're a Pikachu at night does this mean your entire family is full of Pikachu's?" I asked bluntly.

She gave a little giggle and shook her head. "My family is a group of different specie's. My older sister is a Bellossom at night, my mother is a Rapidash, my father a golem and my younger sister a Persian."

I counted my fingers. "Eh...What a huge family you have," I said amazed.

"How about you Satoshi-san?" she asked curiously.

I hesitated a moment.

"Ah...well, it's already this late I think we should get to bed," I said, changing the subject. I got out a large blanket and spread it out on the floor.

"I'll sleep on the ground tonight," I said, taking few pillows from my closet.

"B-But Satoshi-san, I'm the guest," Haruka said sounding like a burden.

I shook my head. "That's exactly why you should sleep on the bed tonight."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night it was harder for me to sleep since I knew there was a girl in my room. My stomach churned from the thought of it. I turned my body around so I faced the door. Suddenly, I saw some light from behnid me. Sparks.

"Haruka? Is there a problem?" I asked, trying to find where that came from. It was too dark to see anything, to tell you the truth.

I didn't get a reply back so I went back to me sleeping posture. Just then, I felt some pressure on my back. I looked back to find a small yellow thing there. I picked it up to find it warm and furry.

"Haruka?" I asked quietly.

I heard some sighing and breathing, so I assumed she was asleep. She was so small. Her tail dropped and her ears were flat on her head. Her fur seemed a bit messy, but soft in its own way.

I put her down on the opposite side of me and gave her rub on the head and turned around to get back to bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning was a Saturday so I wasn't worried about getting up early. But at around the sun was directly hitting my face and the light woke me. I gave a large yawn and rubbed my eyes.

"Hey, Haruka, do you wanna go to...the..." My speech began to slow down when I noticed a girl. A girl in my blankets and right next to me too.

Her eyes began to open slowly to find me staring at her. "Ah, Good morning Satoshi-san."

"A-ah, G-g-g-g-good m-morning, H-H-Haruka," My entire mouth began to get dry and my heart beat became faster. My face felt like it was on fire.

Haruka moved closer and touched my forehead. "Are you alright, Satoshi-san? You seem to be having a fever."

"I-I'm fine!" I said getting up. I began to jump around to show her I was fine.

"S-See! Perfectly OK!" I said.

It was harder than I thought to have a roommate. Especially if that roommate was a girl.


	8. Chapter 8

Ash

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh, Haruka?" I asked as soon as I got dressed.

"Yes?" She said, smiling.

"I think today we should at least meet each others families," I said, going to the bathroom getting my comb.

There was an odd silence after that.

"...Why?" Haruka asked, sounding less energetic.

"Well, I can't hide you forever. Besides, my parents are cool about things like this," I answered while I tried to untangle my bed hair. It couldn't turn out terrible...right?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I was expecting my mother to think of a terrible thought with her wild imagination, but she just gave a smile and said, "She can stay in the guest room,"

How suspicious...

I turned toward dad and all he did was wave his hand as a sign of saying yes.

I gave a suspicious look to both of them, but none of them budged.

I went back upstairs and locked my door.

"Satoshi-san?" I heard.

I looked up and saw Haruka sitting on my bed, brushing her hair.

"They said yes, but in an oddly suspicious way," I said still giving that suspicious look.

"I wanted to talk about my family." She said looking down.

She got off the bed and walked up to me. My heart began to race again.

She opened her mouth, but closed it quickly. "They...They do not like strangers," She muttered.

I looked at her and said, "Don't worry. I'm good with parents." What a lie. I was terrible with parents. One time I almost got killed by my friends parents. Oh, the horror.

"Satoshi-san? Are you alright? You seem to be shaking a lot," She asked.

"U-uh, I just felt a chill in the air was all." I stuttered. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the afternoon, I told my mom that I was going to the library for a bit with Haruka. I got on my bike and began peddling. Haruka was on the back seat holding onto me tightly. I never really had a passenger on before, so it was harder than usual to pedal, but I got over it after a while.

Haruka gave the address of her house. I knew two of the places that were on the left and right side of her house, but I have never heard of her house. On the left was the gas station. On the right the convenience store.

When we got there, all I saw in front of me was a bunch of trees that lead into the woods.

"Ah, sorry, I guess I went to the wrong address," I told Haruka.

Haruka got off my bike slowly and stood there staring at the trees. "No...we're here,"

I looked at her dumbfounded. I looked at the trees again and saw nothing but trees. Tall, green, boring trees.

I got off my bike and pushed it to the sidewalk. "Are you sure?" I asked still baffled.

She gave a nod and began to walk into the woods.

"H-hey! Wait for me!" I said pushing my bike forward to catch up to her.


	9. Chapter 9

Satoshi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I dragged my bike for what seemed like miles. Sweat even began to trickle down my ear. I wanted to ask where Haruka was taking me, but I was to buisy dragging my bike from the tree branches that always got stuck between my chain and wheels.

As I was pulling a stuborn branch from my tire I heard Haruka say, "We're here."

I could hear the angels sing to me from the heavens.

I ripped the rest of the twigs from my bike and picked up and brought it to where Haruka was. I looked to find a temple, like the ones mikos work at. It looked slightly beat up. but in good shape still.

I left my bike leaning against a tree and started walking around the place.

There was a bright light behind and I noticed it was coming from Harukas direction. Haruka was shrinking and as she shrunk the light became more immense. I closed my eyes tightly until it was all over.

When the light disappeared, I looked back to find a Pikachu in her place. Suddenly, she let out a large thunderbolt to the sky.

"Ha-Haruka!" I yelled. "What're you doin'?"

She didn't answer and after a few minutes later she calmed down. I bent down to pick her up, but a large rumbling sound stopped me in my tracks. I couldn't tell what direction it was coming from. I hesitated for a moment. Suddenly, a large crashing sound that sounded like someone just crushed thousands of large rocks echoed behind me.

I shook from immense fear and turned around to find a large rocky monster staring me right in the eye.

"Kyah...!" I screamed. I screamed for almost five full minutes until I completely ran out of breath. I panted for air and looked up to find the same monster looking at me sternly.

"Satoshi-san! Please don't scream!" I heard in my brain. Haruka.

I stopped myself from screaming anymore, even though it was pretty hard.

"Th-This is my father!" Haruka yelled loudly.

"Eh. F-f-f-f-father?" I backed away cautiously. My stomach churned uneasily as I did.

Just then a large meow came from the left of me. I didn't look mainly because Haruka's father had already locked me in his frightening stare. Just then, I felt something rub against my right leg.

"So...I see Haruka got a boyfriend now," I heard coming from my brain. I looked down to find a large Persian with a Bellossom riding it. "and a cute one to boot."

"O-o-o-onee-sama! He's not my boyfriend! He's just a person that saved me!" She blushed.

_Just _saved her? I gave her my entire room for nothing.

"O...Onee-s-s-sama?" I whimpered. Wait a minute, the Bellossom was her older sister, so that meant the Persian was her...younger sister?

I looked down at the Persian and she looked back at me and licked my hand. My face became instantly red.

"Chikage-chan!Wh-Wh- What do you think you're doing?!" Haruka turned just as red as I was. Her cheeks began to spark violently.

"What? You said he wasn't your boyfriend," yelled Haruka's older sister, defending her younger sister.

At that moment I couldn't tell what emotion I was having. It was either anger, happiness. fear, or confusion...or maybe all.


	10. Chapter 10

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha-Haruka?! What's going on?" I asked nervously.

There was a sudden bolt of fire from behind all of them and as soon as the smoke cleared out I could see a horse. A large horse with flames on it's mane. I coughed and fanned most of the smoke away.

"Everybody! GET OVER HERE!" A thunderous roar exploded inside my brain.

They all huddled over beside the large horse.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, your name is Satoshi-kun, eh?" the horse asked with a smile. She sure has multiple personalities.

"Ah, ye-yes!" I said bowing.

The Rapidash took a step forward.

"Now that you know our secret..." She said. "what will you do?" still with that happy expression on her face.

My fear changed to confusion. I stood there still shaking a bit and closed my eyes, took a deep breath and let out sigh.

"Haruka-san's mother," I began. "I can tell that you have a problem with your family, mainly speaking of the curse. I gave your daughter a contract. This contract states that in all ways I will help her and let her use my room and in return give me the information about your troubles. When I say help her, I mean I will also help you, too."

I felt really proud of myself. 'How _do_ I do it?' I asked myself while grinning silly.

"You asshole!" I heard rumbling in my mind.

I looked to find the Golem giving me a hated eye. His eyes were practically red.

"This is no fairy tale! Fool! You can't just give us an antidote and make us feel better!" He roared. "People like you are the reason we're like this! Don't pity us!"

'It was true. There was no antidote to there mishap.' I told myself.

My heart shot up. Not from embarrasment, but from shear anger. 'Fine then! Don't take my offer!'.I forced myself to stop shaking and fought back.

"I'll take back my offer then!" I shouted. I stuck my hands into my jacket.

"It was better before you came into my life anyways," I said. I turned my back away from them and began to walk away.

Suddenly I felt something hop onto my shoulder. I looked to find Haruka on my shoulder. She was crying. I gave a little smirk and wiped her tears away. I picked her up from my shoulder. I put her gently on top of some dead leaves.

"S...Sorry," I whispered as I got back up and began to leave again.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Ewww...the last chapter was kinda corny and dramatic. well this chapter's also going to feature some lovey-dovey stuff. (sigh) i hate writing dramaticly sad stuff T-T. Boy, do i feel corny or what?

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night I couldn't sleep. What was wrong with me? I slept normally before Haruka came, so what was wrong now? Is it because Haruka wasn't with me? I got myself up and put my jacket on. I walked outside still in my pajamas and took a flashlight with me. I went to the garage and pushed my bike out.

I peddled as fast as I could and stopped with a squeak from my tires at the entrance of the temple. I got out my flashlight and walked into the woods. I felt uneasy about it mainly because I don't go out at the middle of night and peddle myself out to the woods (I don't know if other people do it, but I certainly don't).

When I finally found the temple, it was already the begining of dawn. The sky had already turned from a deep blue to a dark purple.

"Haruka!" I yelled with my hands around my mouth.

No answer.

I kept yelling her name for over half an hour. I was exhausted. The morning was cold and my fingers were already stiff and freezing.

I gave up.

I turned toward the way home with a little sigh and headed toward the street.

"Satoshi-san!" I heard behind me.

I turned around to find Haruka in her normal form wrapped in a large blanket and tears around her eye. I was afraid that she would be mad at me for abandoning her with her family, but I noticed that she had a great big smile on her face.

"Ha...ruka..." I whispered. Before I knew it I also had a grin on my face.

We just stood there for what seemed like forever, just staring at each other with hopeful smiles.

Haruka was the one that broke this stillness. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my chest tightly.

"Please, Satoshi-san! Please..." She cried. I couldn't hear it quite clearly because she stuck her face into my jacket."...please...don't hate me,"

I got my hand out and rubbed her head. "I will never hate you," I whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had already been a week since that whole fight between me and Haruka's father. I almost completely forgot about it, but we had to have guests over to remind me of them. At around noon time my mom called me down.

"Sat-kun, it seems you have some visitors!"

I whined and groaned and got up from the floor. I had been reading my manga which I got just yesterday. Haruka, on the other hand, was brushing her hair.

I stomped my way down the stairs out of annoyance and rubbed my eyes.

"Mom, who is...it...?" I asked as I saw two girls infront of me. One looked like she was two years older than me. She had long, dark green hair. She was just a bit taller than I was and staring at me with a 'what are you lookin' at?' look.

The other girl looked as if she was two or three years younger than me with averaged lenghted hair. She had a depressing look to her and was holding a stuffed animal, it was either the factory screwed up on or was purposely made for it to look freaky. It resmbled a cow, but it funny looking ears.

"Uh...Who are you?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm Tsukasa," She said pointing to herself. "This is Mai,".

She pointed at me quickly and asked, "Who are you?"

I looked at her stupidily. Was she talking to me? She answered as if she could read my thoughts.

"Yes, you," She said still giving me that forceful point.

"My name's Satoshi," I said pointing to myself.

Suddenly, the one named Tsukasa had a large glisten in her eyes and a really stupid grin on her face. She ran up to me and took my hands and clenched them tightly. I was so confused that I could only blabber random things.

"Y-You're Satoshi-bou?" She asked.

"Yeah...?" I muttered.

"Is Haruka here?" She asked still holding my hands.

I asked them to come with me and I showed them to my room. They looked amazed by all the stuff in my house, as if they've never seen a normal Japanese house before. I opened the door and allowed them in. At that same time, Haruka was reading one of my mangas.

"Haruka-chan!" Tsukasa yelled.

She jumped onto Haruka and hugged her tightly.

"O-onee-sama?!" She blurted.

O...nee-sama? The Bellossom?! That means that the Persian is...

"Satoshi-san, can I have something to drink?" I heard beside me.

M-MAI-SAN?!

"U-uh..." I stuttered. How was I supposed to respond.


	13. Chapter 13

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell is going?!" I yelled.

Everyone just stared at me as if I was insane (which I was at the moment). I took a chair and sat near Haruka.

"Now...What is going on?" I asked clearing my throat.

"Can't you tell? I've come to check if we can trust you with our secret," Tsukasa said giving me a wink. What a sick way to say something so serious.

"...Why is Mai-san here then?" Haruka asked, still confused.

"I don't know. She said she wanted to visit Satoshi-bou again," Tsukasa was giving me a mischiveous grin and began to giggle quietly.

"Pedophile," she whispered.

"IM NO PEDOPHILE!" I shouted, getting up and ready to curse at her.

"Ooo...His face is red," Tsukasa snickered.

"Gah...!" I screamed. I was so tempted to strangle her, but this 'trust test' stopped me. I sat back down to my seat.

"What ever," I grumbled. "What do I have to do to pass?"

Tsukasa opened her mouth, but Mai was the one that answered. "Se-cret,"

"Secret? How will I know if I already passed or not?" I asked.

"You haven't," Tsukasa said sounding a bit more like her age.

My stomach felt like jumping beans were having a fiesta. I felt uneasy. If I screw up I will never see Haruka ever again. Well, all I have to do is concentrate...this isn't going to be pretty...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: yea i no it's a short chapter, but I'm on a tight schedule today.


	14. Chapter 14

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All day, I was afraid that I might have or could have screwed up. I went with the strategy of keeping my mouth shut and only say something if I was asked. We were all pretty bored since it was pretty hot that day. Tsukasa just began to nag at each and every one of us of how boring it was.

"BUT..BUT... IT'S SO BORING!" She groaned.

Mai was just reading with Haruka as I was listening to music, trying to keep Tsukasa away from my thoughts. It was hard to believe that Tsukasa was the oldest out of the three of them.

"Hey, how about we go to the new amusement park that opened up a couple weeks ago?" I asked. I could see that Tsukasa's eyes were glistening with happiness.

"That's my Satoshi-bou," She bragged.

"I'M NOT YOUR BOY-TOY!" I explained.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We had slap each other awake from the heat every few minutes. My mom and dad secretly went out for a romantic evening while we were upstairs. Thanks alot mom and dad.

"Satoshi-san, are you alright?" Haruka asked.

"Y-yeah," I said giving a smile. I never noticed how cute Haruka looked in shorts before... Wait! What? What am I thinking?!

I rubbed my head, praying that those thoughts would go away.

"Wah...!"

I looked to find all three of them staring at the amusement park wide eyed, even Mai-san! Haruka ran up to me and looked as if she had never seen an amusement park before.

I paid for our tickets and we headed toward the rides.

"Satoshi-bou! I want to go on the rollercoaster's!" Tsukasa said pulling me closer to the rollercoasters.

"U-uh...Satoshi-san? May we go to the haunted house?" Haruka asked tugging on my sleeve.

I felt third tug from below me.

"Ice cream," Mai said.

I hate amusement parks...


	15. Chapter 15

Satoshi

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All that day, my stomach was having the worst time in it's life. We first went to the rollercoaster's , that was the funnest part for my stomach (sarcasm). I could only take four or five rollercoaster's before I felt like I was going to lose my lunch.

We pretty much ditched Tsukasa on the rollercoaster's and told her to meet us back at the entrance.

The next place we went to was the haunted house. Everyone there was with a girl or boy. It was like the most popular attraction for all the teenagers and early couples. They were holding onto each other's arms as if they were born together. Ugh, gross.

I felt something latch onto me and noticed that it as Haruka.

"U-uh, Satoshi-san, yo-you don't mind if I hold onto your arm do you?" She asked. She looked a bit flustered which caused me to be red too. Her voice was so quiet and shy. Dammit, too cute.

"Ah,S-sure," I said giving a sort of fake smile. Mai just stared at us like we were stupid or something. When we finally got to the part where it was our turn to actually get 'scared', Haruka practically stopped the flow if blood going to my arm. She shook uneasily and she didn't look so good.

I was about to ask her how she was when I felt someone push us from behind and we trotted into the dark. Suddenly, a goblin popped infront of our face.

"Kyah...!" Haruka cried.

"Haruka, it's just a robot," I said reassuring her. She just sniffled. God, she actually did cry.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as we got out of the haunted house, Haruka was practically dead. We stopped at the food court to recharge. I looked at the entrance and noticed Tsukasa was there waiting for.

"Hey! Tsukasa!" I yelled, but she didn't seem to hear. When we were done eating we ran up to Tsukasa.

Suddenly, the three of them began to glow.

"What the hell?!" I quietly asked. Tsukasa just shrugged. Don't tell me...IT WAS NIGHT ALREADY?

I had to think fast. I didn't know what to do. People weren't looking, but if they changed right now... I quickly pushed all three of them into a nearby bush.I waited for a moment and looked back into the bush.

There staring back at me was a Pikachu, a Bellossom and a Persian.

"Hurry, Satoshi-bou! Take our clothes and let's get goin'!" Tsukasa yelled. I grabbed the clothes and went dashing home. Tsukasa and Haruka just rode on Mai back home. When I got home I locked the doors and turned on the light.

Tsukasa hopped of Mai and jumped into my arms.

"A+!" She said giving me a thumbs up.

"W-what do you mean?" I asked.

"You pass!" She explained. She looked at me as if I was some kind of mentally illed person.

"I...passed?" I asked myself. I passed the test? I passed!

"I PASSED!" I cheered.


	16. Chapter 16

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mom, I'm going out to buy some soda,"

She was spacing out again and when she finally noticed that she just gave me a smile. I wonder if they took the wrong kid when they went to the hospital.

There was a convienient store just a couple blocks away so I didn't have to go far. Today was cooler than a couple of day's before so I was complaining to myself on the way there.

When I got in I headed for the refiridgerated area and found an orange soda. Just as I was about to take it another hand snatched it away.

"Hey!" I yelled. I looked over to find a girl there drinking it. I could see that some of the soda was leaking from the sides. She drank every last drop of it until it was completely gone. When she noticed I was staring at her, she gave me a stern look.

"What are you looking at?" She said wiping her face of the soda. It was that girl! That loser girl that I bumped into before I met Haruka.

" 'What am I looking at?' " I repeated. "You took my soda!"

She just ignored me and headed for the register to pay for it. "H-hey wait!" I said chasing after her.

As soon as we got outside, she sat on one of the benchs, waiting for a bus. I trotted up to her and stood right infront of her. I gave her a harsh glare, but she pretended I wasn't there. What the hell was this girls problem?

"What's your problem?" I asked loudly.

She got up and put her hands at her hips. "I don't have a problem. Your the one with the problem."

I growled under my breath and gave a sigh. "What ever!" I said heading toward my house.

"Kasumi!" She yelled out.

"What?" I said turning around.

She was still giving me that hand-on-hip thing, but this time a little less agressive. "My name's Kasumi!"

I stood there and said, "M-My name's Satoshi!"

A large bus rumbled past me and screeched to a stop. Just as Kasumi was about to get she gave me a wink. I just stared as the bus was gone. What is with that girl?


	17. Chapter 17

Yey i'm back (remporarily that is)! Well, I'm getting kinda bored with writing through Satoshi's POV so i'm gonna write in Kasumi, Haruks AND Ash's POV's (Yey to ppl who like that kind of stuff)

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HARUKA

"So...H-a-r-u-k-a-c-h-a-n,"

"Geez, Onee-sama! What is it now?" I moaned as Onee-sama took the book I was reading away.

"What do you think of him?"

"Who's HIM?"

"You know...HIM..."

I paused for a moment and finally got it.

"Oh, you mean Satoshi-san? He's very nice and kind," I said.

"Mou...Haruka-chan, you're so boring..." she groaned. "Don't you have any feelings for Satoshi-bou?"

Did...I have any feeling's for Satoshi-san? I never thought about it before. I mean, I felt safe when Satoshi was with me and he always treated me nicely, but I've never really noticed the relationship we were in.

Before I could answer, Satoshi-san came in carrying three sodas bottles.

"Wow...Today is so hot..." he sighed. He wiped his forehead with his shirt and threw a bottle at Onee-sama, and handed me one. I hesitated in taking it and when I tried to take it my hand accidently touched his. I suddenly lost my grip and the soda fell out of my hand, and thankfully, landed on a cushion I had beside me.

"Eh, Haruka-san? Are you okay?" Satoshi-san asked me.

"U-Uh, yeah...The bottle was just slippery was all," I lied.

He gave a nod and opened his drink. He chugged it down violently and you could see some of the soda leak and flow down his chin.

I suddenly noticed that I had been looking at Satoshi-san for quite a large ammount of time and rushed out the door.

"I think I need some air..." I said quickly.

I ran down the hall and headed for the living room.

What were these feelings I held inside me? I was so ignorant that I didn't notice I was actually getting closer to Satoshi-san. My heart beat bounced uneasily and my throat felt dry. What was I to him?


	18. Chapter 18

Ash

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For the past few days, Haruka had, what seemed like a failed attempt, in ignoring me. One Saturday night, when we were eating dinner and the sun hadn't actually set yet, I asked for Haruka to pass me the salt.

She reached for it, but stopped while reaching for it, like she remebered something.

"Um, I-I have to go to the bathroom..." She said racing up and running toward the bathroom.

I just sat there staring at the long gone Haruka-chan, who was now no where to be found. I gave a sigh and just took the salt.

"What's wrong with Haruka-chan?" mom would ask.

I just gave a shrug and looked at the grandfather clock that stood parallel to our dining table. What did I do wrong? Did I hurt her feelings without knowing it? I tried to recall the worst thing I had done this week. The worst would have to be when I accidently bumped into Haruka as I was walking down the hall, but I doubt she would really get this upset over something this small.

When we were about to go to bed, Haruka said she wanted to sleep on the sofa tonight. I couldn't say no, so I reluctantly let her go.

"G-Good night," I said, but she just ignored me.

Haruka

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt bad. I felt bad for being rude to Satoshi-san all this time. I felt bad for hurting his feelings. I felt bad for lying to myself...

I forced myself asleep on the sofa. Even in my small Pikachu form, I felt enclosed. These feelings...these stupid feelings...why was it so hard to express them? I had to lie my way through this part of my life. It hurt...alot. I felt like I was losing to myself.

"Satoshi-san...why do you make me feel this way?" I said, but all that came out was a few 'Pikapi's and 'Chu's.

I gave a frown to myself. Was I really this unreliable of myself?

I had to tell myself one thing...Did I really love him?

"Why would he love me anyways? I mean, I've got a cursed family, not to mention my own curse...But, he doesn't look at me like that. He looks at me like...like...I'm normal." I said quietly.

My face suddenly went red and spraks started to fly...literally. What was I saying?!

I shook my head to get rid of the sparks and just swayed my tail back and forth. In a way, I actually liked me in my Pikachu form. I didn't have anything to worry about and I could do what ever I wanted, but when I'm human, I feel like I'm being pressured and full of responsibility.

I wonder if Onee-sama had ever felt this way about a certain someone. Maybe she struggled and doubted. Or maybe it turned out well, but she was too buisy...


	19. Chapter 19

(wheee...! I have a strange feeling my story is about to end some time soon. Oh well, hope u enjoy it ahy whos!)

Ash

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was getting slightly bothered by Haruka's cold shoulder. _Did I do something wrong? _I shook that feeling off and went searching for Haruka for a good explanation for what has been happening.

"Haruka, I need to talk to you."

I found her in the living room reading a book. Mai was on the floor watching TV.

"A-Ah, h-h-hello Satoshi-san," she stammered, preparing to leave, but I stopped her. I held onto her wrist firmly, but not to the point where it hurt her.

"S-S-S-Satoshi-san?!" She quickly pulled her hand away and hesitated.

"Mai, do you mind if you go up, please?" I asked giving her a stern look to show her I was serious.

She calmly got up and dragged herself upstairs.

For a moment we just stood there, looking at each other.

"Haruka, please..." I said loosening my hard face into a softer more sensitive look. "...Tell me...Did I do something wrong?"

She just dodged me stare, making her eyes hop left to right. She began to back up and tripped over the rug and fell on the ground with a loud 'Thump!'. I ran up to her and bent down, about to pull her up, but she stopped me.

"Satoshi...san?" her hair covered her eyes, but I could tell she was on the brink of crying. "Can I...can I...L...Lo..." I put my arm around her before she could finish.

"Haruka," I whispered in her ear quietly.

Suddenly, the sun began to dim and a bright light swallowed both of us up. In my arms were loose clothes and a small Pikachu, crying.

Haruka

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ugh...! I didn't mean to hurt is feelings! How could I be so insensitive! _

_"Satoshi-san! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be so mean! Please forgive me, all I wanted to do was love you, but I'm too pathetic to tell you!" _I squealed, but all that came out was, "Pi Pika Pikachu Chu Pi Pi Pikachu!"

Satoshi looked at me with a frown, but quickly gave a sweet loving smile.

"I'm not sure what you just said, but I'm guessing that was an apology," he smirked.

I hung onto his clothes with my little paws and just closed my eyes.

_Maybe...it was better not for hime to understand what I had said...just maybe..._


	20. Chapter 20

(I think I might make a sequel to this, but with different characters and a slightly different plot...Maybe...XD...I might need some help though. Feel free to give me your ideas!)

Satoshi

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After we both apologized to each other, things returned to normal. Haruka began to talk to me normally again and all went well.

"Haruka, I'm going out to buy some groceries, take care of the house while I'm gone okay?" I asked checking my wallet for money.

"Hai!" she answered.

I grabbed my jacket and found a dusty cap on the shoe rack and brushed it up a bit and screwed it on my head.

The temperature began to fall since winter was just around the corner so everyone was in jackets and sweaters that day.

I suddenly stopped in my tracks when I saw a familiar face among the crowd… Tsubasa

She caught a glimpse of me and just smiled sweetly at me as I began to walk up to her.

"Ah, good afternoon, Satoshi-san,"

"Good afternoon," I bowed down in respect.

"Ah, no need to be so polite," Tsubasa said roughly as she pulled me up.

I noticed she was staring at a rice steamer that was only 5000 yen (about 50 American dollars). She looked dazzled by it almost.

"D-Do you need a steamer?" I asked.

At first she seemed like she didn't understand what I was asking, but noticed that the rice steamer was in her eye.

"A-Ah no, it's not that, it's just…I haven't noticed how much time has passed and how much humans have developed in just a few decades," she said slightly depressed.

"What do you mean?"

She gave a sigh and just gave me a frown.

"I'm saying that everyone who shares our curse can live longer. So to tell you the truth, I'm actually older than I look."

I still didn't quite understand, but nodded anyway.

"You still don't get it? What I'm saying is, Satoshi-san…We don't age."


	21. RANDOM AUTHOR'S NOTE

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, well i'll be putting PokePrincess on hold for a while cause my brain is a weirdo and whatever. Well anyways, i'm going to make a PokePrincess2 and thats exactly what's it's gonna be called. If you guys want to read it, be my guest, and remember, R&R (: P)


	22. Beginning of the end

-Satoshi-

"Wh-What are you talking about, Tsubasa-san?"

Her face was cold and frozen while people bumped into her and chattered.

"...You heard me, Satoshi," she said, avoiding my stare. "When we get to a certain age, we...just stop aging,"

My heart twisted and turned. I practically stumbled to the ground in shock. _How...is that possible? All living things age... _What about Haruka? Does this mean even if we were to be friends forever, she would take it literally while I crumbled and turned to dust?

My body told me to take off and run home. I dodged all the people on the street, hearing them mumble about how I must've been crazy or insane.

I didn't hear Tsubasa try to stop me, which, in a way, I wanted her to...

-Haruka-

"You...You told him?!" My face crinkled up like paper and water began to stream down my face.

H-How could she, my only older sister, do this to me?? I fell to the ground, cradling myself. I hated this person, I hated myself. Why couldn't I have been in a normal family, not with these curses and twisted life.

"Haruka..." I heard Tsubasa say in pity.

She pulled me up and looked at me.

"I...used to like someone, and we were happy for the time being, but as he grew older, I stayed the same. On his death bed was where he said he'd love me no matter what I was," I could feel the jumping motion of Onee-san hiccuping in sorrow.

"You don't know how much I hated myself, but it took me a while to understand that even if I died, he wouldn't like that...More like, he'd hate me for it,"

"O-Onee-san,"

She wiped a tear from my eye and gave a smirk.

"I don't want you to get your most beloved thing taken away like that and I'm sure Satoshi will accept that part of you too,"

I ran out the house, with wind spreading my tears. I took my forearm up to my face and rubbed the tears away.

"Satoshi-san..."

-Satoshi-

It felt like my lungs were about to burst when I got home. My face felt cold to the touch and breathing hurt.

"Eternity, huh?" I whispered.

The door suddenly slammed open and I heard shoes attack the ground with echoes.

"Satoshi-san!"

"Ha-Haruka?"

She stood there breathing heavely as well. Her face was stern and serious.

"Satoshi-san," she cracked a smile at me. She lept forward and tackled onto me with a chuckle.

"Can we still be friends?" she asked.

I stood there, surprised, but nodded anyways.

"Let's be friends forever..." I whispered as I hugged her gently.

Fin

(The reason why Haruka and Satoshi didn't kiss or anything was because the sequel to this kind of is like a more romantic version of this)


End file.
